csofandomcom-20200223-history
Savery
|altername = Steam sniper |type = Sniper rifle |designer = Thomas Savery |origin = |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $5500 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 81% |rateoffire = 86% |weightloaded = 18% |knockback = 21% |stun = 80% |zombiez = 8 |magazine = 7 / 30 |fire = Double-action |ammotype = |addon = |variant = |system = sprifle }}:For original version, see AWP. Savery is a grade sniper rifle Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder or Top 50 Unlimited Decoder. Savery is an English sniper rifle fed with 7 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum. It has short reload time and boasts excellent firepower due to the steam-powered mechanism of the weapon and composed of a cylindrical magazine, as used by revolvers. However, Savery can only be obtained from Top 50 Decoder or Top 50 Unlimited Decoder or Bingo Grand Price. Advantages *High damage *Instant Kill (even with Kevlar) *Short reload time *Fast firing rate *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist *High accuracy *Can be enhanced **Low recoil after enhanced fully Disadvantages *Obtainable via Code Box only *High recoil *Heavy *Expensive ($5500) Release date Savery was added to Mileage Decoder on: *South Korea: 5 December 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 17 December 2013. *China/Japan: 18 December 2013. *Indonesia: 16 February 2015. *CSN:Z: 30 April 2015. *Vietnam: 16 July 2015. Tips ; Overall *Its rate of fire is very high when not scoped. However, do note that it has a semi-automatic fire mode feature. *Due to its revolver-like mechanism, it cannot be used in bolt-action sniper rifle rooms. *Unlike other sniper rifles, Savery cannot fire multiple rounds when holding down the fire button. Instead, the player must click one by one. *Close quarter combat is lethal. Potentially still has high accuracy and typically one-shots, even if not scoped in which is similar to AS50. *The loud noise can warn any teammate to change tactics quickly depend on the team's coordination before being victimized or pinned down. *Enhancing this weapon is recommended. After fully enhanced, the recoil of this weapon is significantly decreased, making it even more lethal. ; Zombie Infection *7 rounds of the Savery can deal around 700 ~ 1400 damage to zombies. *After enhanced fully, 7 rounds with Deadly Shot can kill at most 3 zombies in a row. ; Zombie Scenario *7 rounds of Savery can deal 20,000 ~ 30,000 damage to bosses as long as the firepower has been maxed out. Variant ; Savery Violet Savery painted with Violet Paint Design. Sold in shop for limited time for 100 days. Comparison to AWP Positive *Higher rate of fire (+60%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *Can be enhance Neutral *Same damage (100) *Same weight (18% speed reduction) *Same ammo type (.338 Lapua Magnum) Negative *More expensive (+$750) *Less accurate (-1%) *Higher recoil (+44%) *Lower magazine size (-3) *Not free Gallery Savery= File:Savery_viewmdl.png|View model File:Sprifle_6_viewmodel.png|Ditto, enhanced savery_worldmodel.jpg|World model File:Savery_shopmdl.png|Shop model yuri with savery.png|Yuri with Savery savery_pkmg_koreaposter.jpg|South Korea poster Savery_pkmgold_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Savery_poster_chn.png|China poster japan_poster M1887xmas, savery, pkmg.png|Japan poster SAVEBELLE.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Savery_papin_poster_csnz.jpg|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster File:CapnhatDecoder.png|Vietnam poster Savery.jpg|In-game screenshot 2018_0311_0957_47_0.jpg|Ditto, enhanced Crosshair.jpg|Scope crosshair savery_obtain_cbox.png|Obtained from Code Box savery_HUD.png|HUD icon |-| Violet= saverypaint viewmodel.png|View model saverypaint poster korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Saverypaint_poster_china.jpg|China poster Drawing sound Idle sound Shooting sound Reloading sound File:Counter-Strike Online - Savery - China Official Trailer File:Csoゾンビサバイバル極六Saveryでデットエンド走ってみた File:Counter-Strike Online-十字輪迴 VS 殭屍英雄 (新手小試篇) File:CSO_CSN_Z-Weapon_Review_How_To_Make_(%2B6)_Savery_Kraken_%2B_Comparison Trivia *The name "Savery" is taken from "Thomas Savery", the first steam engine inventor from England. *This is the first weapon in Counter-Strike Online which features a steam mechanism. *The system file for this sniper rifle is "sprifle" which may refer to "Steam-Powered Rifle". *Savery uses the same reload mechanism as revolvers such as Anaconda, King Cobra and SKULL-1, making it the first "revolver" sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. *There is a cross-like shape printed on the weapon. *So far, Savery is the only sniper rifle with double-action instead of bolt-action. *Savery's fire sound is nearly similar to WA2000. *Instead of regular damage and ammo enhancement in Premium Weapon Enhancement, Savery can only be enhanced with its damage and recoil. This is most likely because of the limits of revolvers. **This is the first Steampunk weapon that can be enhanced. External links *Thomas Savery at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:Weapons Category:338mm user Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Code box items Category:British weapons Category:Premium weapons Category:Double action sniper rifle Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Steampunk weapons